Pasivo-Agresivo
by Noah D Law
Summary: Malfoy y Potter están teniendo problemas para controlar la agresividad tras la guerra. Por causas del destino acaban yendo a la misma consulta de terapia grupal impartida por Theodore Nott. ¿Conseguirá Nott reformar a estos cabezas huecas sin remedio o tendrán estas charlas el efecto contrario?


[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]

Pasivo-Agresivo

Malfoy y Potter están teniendo problemas para controlar la agresividad tras la guerra. Por causas del destino acaban yendo a la misma consulta de terapia grupal impartida por Theodore Nott. ¿Conseguirá Nott reformar a estos cabezas huecas sin remedio o tendrán estas charlas el efecto contrario?

[Oneshot – Drarry]

El pub estaba a reventar. El bullicio de la gente era un incesante pitido en el fondo de su cerebro, el cual posiblemente acabaría desatando un dolor de cabeza en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, había ido allí buscando algo y no iba a irse sin ello. Había entrado buscando pelea y eso era precisamente lo que iba a conseguir. Ahora solo hacía falta encontrar a un pobre insensato.

Barrió con la mirada los asientos de Las Tres Escobas en busca de una mesa libre para él y su amigo Blaise, que le acompañaba esa noche, y a su próxima víctima. Tras unos breves instantes y un escaneo minucioso del lugar, un pelo revuelto y unas gafas horteras captaron su atención en las mesas del fondo. Ya la había encontrado.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el final del local, con una sonrisa petulante y un aura imponente al pasar. Muchos se giraban a observarle y él lo sabía. Como también sabía que ninguno de esos personajes merecía que él posara su atención sobre ellos, pues no suponían ningún reto. Los veía encogerse en su asientos ante su abrumadora presencia y mirar para otro lado cuando sentían su magia rodearles. Cobardes —pensó. Con una mueca de desprecio hacia los que conseguían, a penas, sostenerle la mirada, puso rumbo hacia a la mesa escogida.

Unas orbes esmeraldas le retaron desde su asiento. Sabía que había captado su atención nada más entrar, como él mismo lo había ignorado sutilmente durante unos segundos, no quería que pensara que lo iba buscando. Pero eso era precisamente de lo que se trataba, necesitaba un estímulo más fuerte que los que había conseguido hasta ahora y sabía donde encontrarlo.

Una vez se hubo sentado, de espaldas a su objetivo, le dijo a Blaise que pidiera por los dos. Quería concentrarse en la conversación que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

Frente a Potter se encontraba una chica joven que ni Blaise, ni él habían visto en su vida. Así que asumió que debía tratarse del alguna chica poco importante de algún pueblo cercano y no le prestó más atención. Al lado del moreno se encontraba su inseparable amiga la sabelotodo, que parecía estar intentado animar a Potter por algún motivo. Ahí fue cuando se percató de los ligeros gimoteos de la mujer que tenía a su espalda, por lo que agudizó el oído.

—Harry, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco cruel con la chica?

—Es mejor que lo sepa desde ahora, así nos evitaremos problemas si esto sigue adelante. Que lo dudo —dijo mirándola significativamente, la chica soltó un bufido dolido y se dispuso a replicarle.

Sin embargo, Draco tenía otros planes en mente y tras coger su vaso de Whisky de Fuego _"on the rocks"_,traído por el camarero hacía escasos minutos, se giró sobre su silla y comenzó a verterlo sobre la cabeza de la chica; teniendo cuidado de que los cubitos de hielo no cayeran sobre la muchacha. Total, el asunto tampoco iba con ella, solo tenía que sacarla de en medio.

De más está decir, que Potter y Granger solo alcanzaron a quedarse pasmados ante su acción, Draco les sonrío de vuelta. La chica se giró inmediatamente para ver quién había sido el imbécil que había osado tirarle una copa por encima, para encontrarse con la mirada glacial del rubio, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado mofándose frente a su público. A pesar de la mirada, la chica quería respuestas.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te crees que haces?

—Tirarte un whisky por encima, creí que te había quedado claro. Al final va a ser verdad lo de las rubias, aunque el tuyo parece teñido… —dijo maliciosamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre rubios, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras intentaba sonreír con superioridad—. En cualquiera caso, te replantearé la pregunta para que tu cerebro de _puffskein_ lo pueda comprender. ¿Por qué diablos me has tirado la copa por encima? —reformuló la pregunta intentando mantener algo de dignidad.

—No sé que punto de la conversación te ha llevado a pensar, si es que eres realmente capaz de hacerlo, que carezco de cerebro. Sin embargo, déjame aclararte que te estaba consiguiendo una salida digna hacia el baño de esta penosa e insustancial cita con Potter. Tus gimoteos están consiguiendo levantarme dolor de cabeza.

—¡No eres quién para meterte en mi asuntos! —chilló al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla indignada. Tras lo cual, él procedió a hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, basta de indirectas. Largo de aquí, ahora—. Draco comenzó a desplegar su magia en un aura intoxicante para la chica—. Tengo asuntos que tratar con Potter, así que toma la salida que te he dado y piérdete.

La chica se giró en dirección a Potter, aún sentado impasible en su silla, buscando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

—¿No vas a defenderme si quiera? —preguntó indignada.

—La verdad es que a mí también me molestan tus lloriqueos.

Los ojos de Malfoy y de la chica se abrieron de par en par, mientras uno formaba una sonrisa abierta en sus labios, la otra salió del local echando pestes de todo los hombres.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter. Eso sí que me ha sorprendido —caminó hacia el asiento vacío de la chica— ¿Puedo? —preguntó una vez sentado.

—Piérdete Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Granger que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca, finalmente decidió que era tiempo de entrometerse.

—Harry eso que has hecho ha estado fatal, no puedo creer lo que he visto. Esa pobre chica se ha ido devastada. Por mucho que no sientas nada por ella, deberías al menos haberla defendido de él.

Al parecer Potter se vio afectado por el rapapolvos de la castaña y comenzó a perder el control sobre su magia ligeramente. Granger al notarlo intentó pedirle que se calmara.

—La sabelotodo, como siempre, soltando información de más. Dime Potter, eso que estás sintiendo ahora, ¿es culpa por no haberla defendido o rabia porque por mucho que lo intentes eres incapaz de sentir nada? —preguntó burlón el rubio, consiguiendo la reacción que quería; por lo que una amplia sonrisa volvió a su rostro—. Así que lo segundo, ¿eh?

—Malfoy basta. Harry contrólate, estás alterando la atmósfera del lugar, se está haciendo imposible permanecer aquí —al ver que no conseguía menguar la magia del chico, decidió tomar medidas drásticas—. ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, VUELVE EN TI AHORA MISMO O PODRÍAS HACERLE DAÑO A ALGUIEN!

Eso pareció aligerar un poco la atmósfera por el momento. El tiempo suficiente para que Malfoy volviese a atacar con sus pullas.

—Así que no es indiferencia hacia los demás, sino que eres incapaz de sentir afecto, románticamente hablando, hacia cualquier persona. ¿Eso te hace enfurecer Potty? ¿No ser capaz de formar una familia es lo que te tiene en este estado?

—Malfoy, Harry tiene un bloqueo mágico, no te aconsejo que sigas provocándolo de esa forma.

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde, Potter en un acto por liberar toda la rabia contenida alzó su mano y le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, haciéndola añicos con pura magia. La onda expansiva de dicha magia contenida provocó la rotura de todos los cristales del lugar. El caos se desató y todo el mundo comenzó a huir despavorido.

Una mano en el hombro del rubio, le hizo quedarse con la palabra en la boca, pues se disponía a realizar su siguiente ataque verbal.

—Draco, es suficiente por hoy. Recuerda que mañana tienes terapia de grupo y vas a tener que dar explicaciones por esto.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto ante ese recordatorio y prefirió callar por el momento.

Ahí estaba Blaise, siempre arruinándole la diversión. Desde que había conseguido que su padre rompiera la condicional provocándolo hasta que le agrediera físicamente y fuera enviado de vuelta a Azkaban, su madre le había asignado la misión a Blaise de ser su niñera las veinticuatro horas del día. Si bien no era una niñera demasiado estricta pues le dejaba campar a sus anchas y desestresarse a su manera, siempre le interrumpía en el mejor momento (antes de que hubiese víctimas mortales).

—Granger, si Potter tiene problemas de agresividad puede ir a terapia grupal. Theodore Nott las imparte desde el final de la guerra. Te dejo su tarjeta —tras ponerla sobre el fragmento de mesa que aún quedaba en pie, la arrastró hasta ponerla al lado del vaso hecho añicos de la mujer— Draco, nos vamos.

—No parece que le esté yendo muy bien a tu amigo… —dejó caer la castaña.

—Draco se está resistiendo más de lo normal —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—, pero Theo ya ha conseguido que muchos aprendan a sobrellevarlo. La mayoría de sus pacientes sufren de estrés post-traumático tras la batalla y cada uno lo manifiesta de formas distintas. Deberías ir a verle, Potter —dijo esta vez mirando al muchacho que ahora tenía escrito culpabilidad por toda la cara.

—Lo pensaré —murmuró a penas.

—Si te preocupa la confidencialidad, antes de cada sesión se realiza un hechizo con el fin de que nada de lo dicho salga de puertas para afuera —aclaró Blaise.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Granger sincera—. Intentaré convencerle para que al menos lo intente.

—¿Podéis dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos delante? —reclamó Malfoy, Potter levantó la mirada en su dirección sorprendido de que el dueño de esos ojos grises expresara en alto lo que él estaba pensando. El rubio le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, entendiéndose en silencio, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local.

—Hay sesiones grupales todos los viernes, con enviarle una lechuza a Theo bastará para hacerle un hueco en la terapia —dijo Blaise antes de salir tras Draco apresurado, no quería perderle de vista ahora que había frustrado sus planes para desquitarse con alguien.

oOo

Al día siguiente despertó en Malfoy Manor con un dolor de cabeza de esos que te hacen no querer levantarte de la cama nunca más. Sin embargo, Blaise no iba a ser benevolente con él y abrió las cortinas de su habitación, permitiendo que entrara toda la luz al cuarto. Draco se cubrió con las mantas por encima de la cabeza, intentando que su dolor de cabeza no se incrementara.

—No voy a tener piedad contigo después del numerito de ayer, Draco —argumentó Blaise mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación—. ¡Potter! ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¿¡Ya no queda un gramo de sentido común en esa cabeza tuya?! ¡Podría haberte matado sin pestañear!

—Blaise, me estás taladrando la cabeza. Déjame dormir en paz… —dijo el rubio somnoliento.

—De eso nada, hoy tienes terapia con Theo. ¡Y por Merlín que te hace falta! ¡Arriba! —le despojó de las mantas—. Te quiero abajo en diez minutos, bañado y vestido, tendrás otros diez para desayunar o sino yo mismo te llevaré con el estómago vacío. Tu decides —sentenció, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

oOo

Volver a la consulta todos los viernes hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. No tenía ganas de escuchar los problemas de esos inútiles sin remedio que creían que con buenas formas y autocontrol todos sus problemas se solucionarían.

—Menudos ilusos —pensó.

Se ajustó la chaqueta y caminó calle abajo hasta el edificio con un cartel mágico que citaba: "Theodore Nott. Medimago Especialista en Trastornos de Personalidad". Su estómago se encogió. Sabía que Blaise esperaba verle entrar desde el final de la calle, como todos los viernes. Odiaba los viernes y en lo que se habían convertido; dos horas de estúpidas charlas y lamentaciones sin sentido, mientras que Theo intentaba por todos los medios, sin conseguirlo, que participara en el grupo de apoyo.

No pudiendo retrasar más su calvario, recorrió los pasillos hasta la sala de espera. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria, no por nada llevaba haciendo terapia allí desde hacía meses y aún no era capaz de vislumbrar ningún resultado satisfactorio. Tenía todos esos recuerdos frescos en su mente, como si la guerra hubiese terminado hacía a penas unos días. Las emociones a flor de piel y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en destruir. Destruir muebles, objetos, personas… Porque dolía, muy en el fondo dolía y no sabía como manejar esa situación. Nadie le enseñó nunca a manejar todo lo que bullía en su interior, por eso necesitaba una vía de escape y Potter se había convertido en su nuevo objetivo.

Al entrar a la sala, la cara de sorpresa que puso fue poco digna de un Malfoy. En ella se encontraba Potter charlando junto a otros miembros del grupo. El susodicho pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, más bien de su aura amenazante, la cual llevaba últimamente demasiado expuesta y lista para provocar peleas; pues sintiéndose observado dirigió esos ojos verdes hacia su persona. Estudiándolo con detenimiento y siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que Draco se sentó en la silla opuesta a la del moreno. Quedando ambos mirándose de frente y disputando una pequeña pelea de miradas.

El contacto fue roto cuando Nott hizo acto de presencia para comenzar con las charlas. Varios de sus integrantes hablaron aquí y allá, nada relevante puesto que su atención ahora estaba centrada en molestar a Potter, enviándole oleadas mágicas desde su asiento. Éste se removía incómodo en el suyo hasta que Nott pareció notar el juego del rubio y captó la atención del moreno instándole a presentarse y exponer sus problemas con el resto del grupo. Tras lo cual el Gryffindor accedió sin muchos miramientos, para asombro del Slytherin.

—Hola me llamo Harry Potter y los _medimagos_ me han diagnosticado un bloqueo mágico que afecta a ciertos aspectos de mi persona, lo cual me provoca ira y los consiguientes ataques de agresividad —explicó.

—No puedes tener un bloqueo mágico, Potter. Te vi reventar todos los cristales en Las Tres Escobas —rebatió Malfoy—. Y no vale decir que no fuiste tú para salvarte el culo ante la prensa… —comentó burlón.

—Señor Malfoy, aunque me alegra que se haya decidido a participar por primera vez en este grupo, debo decirle que debe esperar a que sea su turno de palabra —amonestó Nott. Draco le lanzó a su amigo una mirada que podría congelar el mismísimo Infierno, pero este no pareció inmutarse. Posiblemente ya fuera inmune a esas miradas—. Señor Potter, continúe por favor.

—Mi bloqueo mágico —dijo con tono malhumorado y mirando significativamente a Malfoy, el cual respondió con otra oleada de magia, el equivalente a un empujón de los muggles—, se debe a que mi magia por alguna razón, que no me han sabido decir, está bloqueando mi capacidad para… Para…

—Señor Potter, si no se encuentra listo para hablar no debe forzarse a hacerlo. Todos le escucharemos cuando esté preparado.

—Eso Potty, no te estreses. No vayas a estropearle la sala de consultas a Theo, con lo que me costó decorarla.

La magia de Potter empezó a salir de su propietario empujando a la de Malfoy, que aún seguía acosándole mientras hablaba. Draco jadeó levemente ante la presión tan apabullante sobre su magia. Era eso lo que estaba buscando. Tenía que ser él. Por unos instantes, retrocedió ante Potter antes de cambiar de táctica. Ahora el avance era más suave, casi como una caricia y la dirigió directamente hacia la entrepierna del moreno. Éste pegó un brinco en su asiento y miró al rubio con rabia.

—Vamos Potter, cuéntales lo que quieren saber. Cuéntales como no puedes salir con nadie. Diles que no puedes levantarla porque eres incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada por la persona que te acompañe. Háblales sobre todo el daño que Voldemort les hizo a tus amigos y a ti y de lo roto y vacío que te ha dejado por dentro, que hasta tu propia magia te rechaza. ¡Díselo! ¡Seguro que así se solucionan tus problemas! —exclamó molesto e incrementó la presión sobre el miembro de Potter, haciendo que para el moreno de ojos verdes, el calor en la sala se incrementara unos cuantos grados.

—Malfoy, detente —respondió con los dientes apretados—. Malfoy. Para. Ahora.

—Señor Malfoy deténgase ahora mismo, tengo que pedirle que salga de la sala —intervino Nott.

Potter no resistiéndolo más liberó su magia nuevamente, envolviendo a la de Draco, creando una nube de intoxicante poder mágico. La respiración dentro de la sala se hacía dificultosa, pero Malfoy se estaba llevando la peor parte. Potter le estaba devolviendo el favor de la misma forma en la que el rubio lo había empezado, pero debido a la cantidad de poder del moreno en vez de ser agradable lo estaba ahogando lentamente, podría decirse que era hasta doloroso y Draco no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna.

Nott al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de su cauce convocó un _Aguamenti _sobre ambos muchachos, cortando el contacto visual entre ellos y debilitando así el cruce de oleadas mágicas que se traían entre manos.

—Tengo que pedirles a ambos que abandonen la sala. Si queréis follaros el uno al otro iros a un hotel. Ahora largo.

Con un movimiento de varita los expulsó a ambos de allí, dejándolos en la puerta del local empapados hasta los huesos. Nott se disculpó ante todos en la sala por el espectáculo que habían montado sus pacientes y por su falta de profesionalidad al perder los estribos de esa manera.

Fuera de la consulta tanto Malfoy como Potter se encontraban evaluando los movimientos de su adversario, intentando anticiparse a la siguiente acción de su oponente.

Cuando ninguno de los dos pareció dar señales de volver a empezar una disputa, ambos se relajaron levemente. Contra todo pronóstico, fue Malfoy el que reanudó la conversación.

—Vamos Potty, te invito a una copa —ofreció el rubio—. Conozco un hotel por aquí cerca, tienen un bar en la recepción. Está a unas manzanas en esa dirección —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Por mucho que me apetezca ese trago ahora mismo, no me fío de ti. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

—A ti te lo voy a decir —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática y se echó a andar sin esperar por la respuesta del moreno. Malfoy giró levemente su cabeza para, con su visión periférica, constatar que Potter le estaba siguiendo unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él. Para alentar al poseedor de esas increíbles esmeraldas, le lanzó una oleada mágica a modo de empujón desde atrás—. Acelera Potter no tengo todo el día.

Tras lo cual el moreno aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de Malfoy.

—No pensé que fueras a seguirme de verdad. Hoy me estás sorprendiendo más incluso que anoche en Las Tres Escobas —reveló— y eso es decir mucho después del plantón que le diste a esa chica.

—Malfoy, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso. Llévame rápido a ese bar que dices para que pueda entrar en coma pronto y olvidar este día…

—¿Vas a beber hasta el coma y quedarte a merced de lo que pueda hacerte? Genial, la mañana mejora por momentos.

—¿Sabes?, pensándolo mejor creo que no es buena idea. Me voy a mi casa —dijo reconsiderando la situación y preparándose para _aparicionar_.

Malfoy le agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria, desconcentrando al moreno e impidiendo que huyese del lugar.

—Era una broma. No te haré nada, palabra de Malfoy —dijo el rubio creyendo que eso bastaría para convencer al moreno. No sabiendo cuan equivocado estaba.

—¿Y crees que con eso es suficiente? —dijo burlón—. Si antes no me fiaba de ti, ahora menos que te estás comportando de manera extraña.

El rubio incrementó la fuerza del agarre sobre la muñeca de Potter y le lanzó una mirada gélida, aunque al moreno le pareció atisbar algo dolido al rubio antes de procesar que estaba apareciéndose junto a éste.

De repente se encontraban en el lobby de algún hotel que por la pinta, debía ser lo siguiente a muy caro.

—Bienvenido señor Malfoy, pase al bar y en seguida le serviremos su copa. Veo que trae a un acompañante, ¿se sentará en su sitio de siempre o debemos preparar uno de los reservados? —dijo el recepcionista del hotel.

—En la barra estará bien, Matt. Gracias —dijo el rubio mientras arrastraba a Potter hacia el bar.

—¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes arrastrar así a la gente y menos aparecerte sin avisar. ¿Qué pasaría si nos escindimos en el proceso, eh? —se quejó Potter muy molesto.

—Que te dolería mucho, Potty. Y lo que estoy haciendo es mi terapia de todos los viernes después del desastroso desfile de estupideces que sueltan los pacientes de Nott. No hace falta que me agradezcas por haberte liberado de la tortura — finalmente caminó hacia la barra, donde el camarero ya había servido su copa y procedió a pedir una para Potter.

Éste al verlo tan resuelto se sentó a su lado y empinó la copa de un trago. Malfoy sonrió complacido mientras bebía también la suya. Todo iba sobre ruedas.

—No voy a darte las gracias, Malfoy. Se supone que después de la charla que me dio Hermione debería ir allí y tomármelo enserio. Ahora voy a tener que aguantar otro sermón por tu culpa —se quejó.

—Esa terapia no va a funcionar con nosotros, Potter. Y ambos lo sabemos, pude verlo en tu cara los tres cuartos de hora en los que esos imbéciles estuvieron lloriqueando por no poder controlarse —explicó. Sus problemas son que no están acostumbrados a tragar mierda y a la mínima estallan. No sé si te diste cuenta pero del grupo de agresividad, ninguno luchó en la guerra. Los traumatizados van los miércoles —sonrió amargamente.

—¿Entonces que hacemos nosotros yendo allí? —preguntó. Malfoy había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

—Lo que pretenden es conseguir que controlemos la rabia y podamos ser buenos corderitos del Ministerio, no arreglar el problema real.

—Pero Nott es tu amigo, si sabe que estás yendo a la terapia equivocada, ¿por qué sigue forzándote a ir todos los viernes?

—Para que no me lleven a Azkaban. Así de simple —Al ver la cara de Potter pidiendo en silencio una explicación, decidió contárselo por el bien de su plan—. El Ministerio me obliga hacer terapia después de que provocara a mi padre para que se saltara una de las normas de la condicional. Aunque ellos encantados de que Lucius vuelva a estar entre rejas.

La cara de asombro de Potter fue un delicioso aperitivo ante los ojos del rubio.

—¿Encerraste a tu propio padre a propósito? ¿Por qué? —dijo el moreno sin poder creérselo.

—Me aburría.

La copa de Potter se derramó sobre la barra en su camino hacia la boca del moreno. La atmósfera tembló ligeramente ante el pequeño descontrol mágico del moreno.

—No me mires así, tu también te alegras de que ese mal nacido esté en la cárcel. Por mucho que sólo hablaras a favor de mi madre y mío y, aún habiendo hecho todo el daño que hizo durante ambas guerras, consiguió salir impune con a penas seis meses de prisión. Muchos querían verlo pudrirse en Azkaban y eso fue lo que hice.

—Pero es tu padre… —dijo el moreno, sin comprender para nada las motivaciones del rubio.

—Ese mismo padre que empujó a su propio hijo a las manos del Señor Oscuro y que dejo que le marcara como a simple ganado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Poco le importó mi opinión al respecto.

Potter podía notar el resentimiento del rubio, era algo que nunca iba a poder perdonarle a Lucius. Si bien se lo tenía bien merecido por enseñarle a un niño que los Malfoy no perdonan, sino que esperan el momento oportuno para vengarse. Lucius jamás se esperaría una traición por parte de su bien adoctrinado hijo y, por ello, ahora estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban.

—Basta de hablar de mí, Potter. Hablemos de ti —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—. Hablemos de por qué estás bloqueándote a ti mismo para evitar sentimientos románticos por alguien. ¿A qué le temes?

—No le temo a nada Malfoy. Te recuerdo que vencí a Voldemort sin pestañear —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, por el tema que estaba tratando de abordar el rubio.

—Vaya, el león ha sacado las garras. Interesante.

Draco hizo un intento de bajarse del asiento, pero se tambaleó ligeramente y Potter con sus reflejos de buscador evitó que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Hubo otro cruce de miradas, las cuales mantuvieron intentando descifrarse el uno al otro y desentrañar los secretos que ambos protegían recelosos el uno del otro.

—Potter, estoy algo mareado. Acompáñame a mi suite para que pueda tumbarme y te diré por qué creo que tienes el bloqueo mágico —el rubio liberó una pequeña cantidad de magia tentándole ligeramente—. Vamos, no creo que pueda llegar yo solo. Los Malfoy tenemos una dignidad que mantener —dijo mientras se reía de su propio chiste e intentaba que Potter cediera.

—Bien.

Una vez arriba, en la suite presidencial que según el rubio alquilaba todos los viernes para hacer su propia terapia, Potter le dejó caer sin gracia sobre la cama _king size_. Éste al sentir la suaves sábanas de seda, se acomodó entre ellas.

—Bueno Potter, toma asiento y te diré lo que creo que te estás haciendo.

—No voy a ponerme cómodo, pienso irme ahora.

A Malfoy pareció sentarle mal el intento de fuga del moreno, pues con un movimiento de mano selló la habitación y puso un hechizo anti-desaparición.

—Malfoy, esto no tiene gracia. Levanta los hechizos ahora.

—No Potty, me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras —el rubio dejó salir su magia hasta que sentó a Potter en uno de los mullidos sillones de la suite. —Tu bloqueo… —comenzó a exponer el rubio, que ya poco parecía estar en estado de embriaguez.

Potter comenzó a resistirse, empujando la magia de Malfoy. Poco tardó en levantarse del asiento y estamparlo contra la pared. Un muy cabreado moreno se encontraba ahora a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio, mirándole fieramente con esos vibrantes ojos esmeralda que parecían llamas crepitando.

—¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que puedo matarte si me cabreas lo suficiente. ¿Por qué estás provocándome? —dijo Potter con un tono bastante agresivo y sin a penas separar los labios, casi como un susurro.

—Porque puedo Potter —dijo altanero—. No te aflijas, sabes que te gusta que te provoque. Sentir algo de vez en cuando es genial. ¿A que sí? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Desde que sentiste algo así de intenso… —Draco puso una mano en el pecho de Potter y proyectó su magia contra éste, no tan fuerte como para empujarlo lejos de él, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sintiese su magia en todo su esplendor. El rubio decidió trazar un camino hacia abajo por el estómago del moreno…— ¿Qué tal esto Potter? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Ya has conseguido empalmarte? —dijo al tiempo que sobaba su entrepierna.

Potter jadeó, aún si poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación de hotel. Después de meses de sequía su amiguito estaba reaccionando, la única pega es que era Malfoy quien lo estaba provocando. El moreno pegó un puñetazo a la pared liberando algo de su magia, estaba perdiendo el control y el mobiliario del hotel estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. En un último acto de cordura Potter agarró a Malfoy a la altura del trasero y lo elevó, llevándolo agarrado fuertemente unos cuantos pasos para sentarlo sobre el escritorio que allí había, sin delicadeza alguna. Agarró la mano del rubio y respiró profundo antes de empezar con la lluvia de preguntas que tenía para éste.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —dijo aún jadeante por el desgaste mágico.

—Fácil. Cabreándote y mi _sex-appeal_ ayudando en el proceso, por supuesto —respondió con burla.

—No entiendo nada —Potter se estaba frustrando y eso no era bueno para el plan.

—No te ahogues en tus pensamientos, Potty. Es muy simple, estás bloqueando tus emociones para no salir lastimado. Lo único que he hecho es despertar la más primaria de todas ellas, la ira. Después el camino se ha abierto hacia todas las demás, en este caso —dijo mirando significativamente el paquete del moreno—, la lujuria.

—¿Eso quiere decir que para poder salir con alguien tiene que llegar a cabrearme? —comentó preocupado.

—Con la debida terapia —dijo sonriente— serás capaz de volver a sentir tú solito. Por el momento, vamos a solucionar un problema a la vez y ya sé con cual quiero empezar.

El rubio se bajó del escritorio no sin antes restregar su hombría con la de Potter en su camino hacia el suelo. Una vez con los pies sobre la moqueta, era el turno de Draco de estampar a Potter contra el escritorio, así que usando algo de su magia lo bloqueó dejando que apoyara sus posaderas en el borde del mueble de madera maciza. Un confuso Potter miraba todo como si no se pudiese creer lo que las acciones del rubio le indicaban que estaba por suceder.

No necesitó más confirmación que el movimiento de mano sobre su bragueta haciendo que, tras la liberación de la magia del rubio, ésta se abriera de par en par; junto con el consecuente movimiento de Malfoy arrodillándose ante él. Malfoy se la iba a chupar y él no estaba oponiendo resistencia. Es más, se encontraba deseándolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero la conciencia del moreno tenía que entrometerse y joderle tan preciado momento.

—Malfoy a mí no me gustan los hombres —dijo en un último intento de cordura.

—A ésta no parece importarle que yo lo sea.

Sin esperar por una respuesta del moreno, el rubio le bajó los calzoncillos con ambas manos y vio rebotar ligeramente el miembro de Potter debido a la tensión a la que había estado sometido previamente. Malfoy lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

—Esto te va a gustar.

Y sin más dilación, ese rubio pomposo que durante años le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela a nuestro héroe, se encontraba tragándoselo entero como si no hubiese mañana. De más está decir que el gemido ronco que salió de la boca de Potter hizo retumbar los cimientos del hotel, pues una oleada mágica se liberó en el proceso.

Malfoy tenía a Potter hecho un flan y a su merced, pero si se distraía demasiado su plan acabaría antes de empezar. Sintiendo deseos de morder, el rubio clavó ligeramente los dientes sobre el miembro del moreno, consiguiendo un gruñido de advertencia. Al cual hizo caso omiso y siguió torturando al moreno, cada vez con más intensidad.

—Malfoy, controla esos dientes —dijo Potter jalando de las hebras doradas de su némesis.

—Aquí quién dicta las reglas soy yo, Potty —contestó mordaz, mientras le clavaba de nuevo los dientes y pasaba la lengua para aliviarlo. Potter se estaba cabreando y eso era precisamente lo que buscaba—. Puesto que estoy haciendo todo el trabajo.

El rubio se volvió más agresivo y ahora también estaba utilizando su magia para atormentarlo, haciendo que el placer se volviera intoxicante. Cuando el moreno no pudo soportarlo más, alejó al rubio de su polla tirando de su cabello hacia atrás y hacia arriba, para ponerlo de nuevo de pie.

—He dicho que sin dientes —siseó. Lo siguiente que tuvo claro el rubio fue que había sido lazando hacia la cama y se encontraba a cuatro patas sobre ésta, desnudo y con un Potter caliente sobándose contra su entrada. El moreno se agachó hasta su oído y lo lamió antes de hablar.

—Me parece que se acabó tu momento de liderazgo, hurón. Reserva esos dientes para alguien que tenga miedo de usar los suyos contra ti —dicho eso, procedió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. El rubio soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no dijo ninguna palabra—. No voy tener piedad, has conseguido cabrearme de verdad.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Malfoy, se clavó en la entrada de éste ignorando los quejidos de dolor del rubio. Tampoco esperó a que se acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse incrementando la intensidad de su envestidas a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Al parecer el rubio no había tenido suficiente, pues en un último esfuerzo, empezó a liberar algo de su magia intentando subyugar la de Potter, pero solo consiguió enfurecerle aún más y el moreno incrementó la presión de su magia contra la de Malfoy, haciéndola retroceder, asfixiándola.

A pesar del cabreo y la ira que corría por sus venas, Potter notó que Draco no estaba empalmado. Así que tras meditarlo unos segundos, decidió tomarse como tarea personal que el rubio fuera humillado y que disfrutara de ello.

Sin más preámbulos, se detuvo sin avisar. Lo que provocó la mirada extrañada del rubio que en estos momentos se encontraba aguantando estoicamente el dolor. Potter sin mediar palabra la giró y la abrió las piernas de par en par, para observar ese cuerpo que poco tenía que envidiar al de un modelo profesional.

Malfoy se sintió cohibido por la mirada de reconocimiento de Potter, no era eso lo que buscaba de él. Desvió ligeramente la mirada intentado apaciguar su respiración agitada. El moreno entonces agarró ambas mejillas con una mano y le forzó a mirarle.

—Quiero que veas bien lo que voy a hacerte, no puedes dejar de mirar. Es una orden —sentenció el moreno.

—No recibo órdenes de ti, Potter. Termina lo que estabas haciendo y lárgate —dijo el rubio molesto.

Como si de una iluminación divina se tratase, todo encajó en la mente del moreno. Los engranajes de su cerebro ahora parecían girar a toda velocidad, maquinando su siguiente movimiento.

Potter ignoró lo dicho por el rubio y se colocó nuevamente en la entrada de éste.

—Así no Potter.

—Será como yo quiera que sea y ahora cállate.

El moreno volvió a introducirse sin piedad en el interior del rubio, pero esta vez su magia se dirigió a cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco que, a su vez, se estaba encargado de rozar con su cuerpo. Pronto el rubio empezó a responder ante las atenciones a su miembro (antes inerte).

En un arranque de fogosidad Potter atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso candente, que nada tenía que ver con un gesto amoroso. Era caliente, fogoso e intoxicante, como todo lo que hacía Potter últimamente. Malfoy gimió dentro del beso. El moreno se atrevió a explorar la cavidad de su némesis haciendo una embestida más profunda, lo cual provocó que éste abriera la boca y aprovechó bien el momento.

Cuando el rubio pudo deshacerse del beso y encontró la fuerza suficiente para hablar debido su respiración entrecortada, se enfrentó a Potter.

—¿Qué cojones haces? —jadeó— Nada de besos.

—Creí haberte dicho que te callaras.

El moreno sabía que estaba por acabar así que agarró el culo de Malfoy, clavándole las uñas, y lo elevó hasta encontrar una mejor posición. No supo si para Draco fue mejor o peor, pues por un lado no iba a conseguir lo que el rubio pretendía de él, pero por el otro él estaba consiguiendo estimularlo cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos, ya que con este nuevo ángulo rozaba directamente su próstata.

El rubio pareció olvidarse de todo, pues dejó de contener sus gemidos y comenzó a liberar su magia buscando la de Potter, con el fin de encontrar más placer y acabar con esa tortura. El moreno le concedió lo que pedía sin palabras y aumentó el ritmo y su presión mágica sobre él. Pudo haberlo matado, pues no tenía control sobre la magia que estaba liberando, en su mente solo había un objetivo: correrse en esa cavidad que clamaba por ser llenada.

El azar del destino quiso que ambos sobrevivieran a la experiencia. Potter no se dejó ir hasta comprobar que el rubio se corría con tanta fuerza que consiguió lo mismo que él había conseguido al principio del encuentro entre ambos, hacer vibrar los cimientos del hotel. Seguramente les echarían un buen rapapolvos al salir.

El moreno tras conseguir traspasar las barreras que Malfoy se había autoimpuesto para ese encuentro y darse por satisfecho con el resultado obtenido, se corrió en el interior del rubio llenando su interior. El orgasmo fue brutal. Meses de abstinencia involuntaria habían, por fin, alcanzado su punto culmen. Tanto es así que tras verter la última gota de semen en ese cuerpo de semidiós, cayó desmayado sobre el rubio.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos de sábanas, ropa tirada, muebles rotos y enredos de extremidades. Al parecer Malfoy también había caído agotado tras la experiencia.

El primero en despertar fue Potter, debido a que un haz de luz atravesaba la ventana de la suite y le daba directamente en la cara. En realidad, era culpa suya porque su magia había tirado las cortinas el día anterior. Al principio no podía recordar ni dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado en ese lugar, pero conforme pasaban los minutos los recuerdos iban llegando desde el fondo de su mente. Aún no se explicaba cómo habían podido dormir tanto, si Malfoy y él habían llegado a la habitación aproximadamente a la hora de comer. Tras meditarlo un poco, supuso que sería por el desgaste mágico y lo dejó estar.

El moreno giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado para comprobar el estado del rubio. Su corazón se encogió. Malfoy se encontraba enredado entre las sábanas con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras los rayos de sol incidían sobre su espalda y sobre los cabellos dorados (pues estaba girado hacia Potter), dándole un aire angelical. Potter llegó a la conclusión de que ese rubio dormido era la visión más perfecta a la que uno podía aspirar al levantarse por la mañana.

Lamentablemente, poco duró su encanto. Pues el rubio abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a Potter. El moreno podía entrever indecisión y culpa en su mirada. Se entendían. Ambos lo hacían. A pesar de no saber muy bien como, cada uno podía comprender lo que ocultaban, así era. Entendió que Potter leyó sus intenciones como un libro abierto, al igual que el podía ver las del moreno.

Malfoy se removió incómodo y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. Con un movimiento de su mano, toda su ropa voló hasta él y comenzó a vestirse. Potter miraba con detenimiento los movimientos del rubio, no había pudor o vergüenza, simplemente estaba huyendo ahora que había sido descubierto.

—No es tu culpa —se atrevió a decir. La mirada que recibió de vuelta le hizo entender que el rubio no lo veía así—. No tienes que castigarte. No tienes que ir provocando a la gente porque crees merecer lo que puedan llegar a hacerte.

—No sabes de lo que hablas… —dijo el rubio mientras recogía sus últimas pertenencias y las guardaba en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Malfoy, no lo hagas.

—No eres quién para decirme que hacer, Potter. Además, todo es culpa tuya.

—¿En qué universo esto sería culpa mía?

—En uno en el que me libraste de ir a Azkaban y evitaste que pagara por las atrocidades que cometí.

—Que te viste obligado a cometer —corrigió.

—Eso no arregla el daño, Potter. Y ahora, si no te importa voy a autodestruirme a otra parte. Buen polvo, por cierto. Aunque no era lo que estaba buscando. Una lástima…

—Detente —el moreno _aparicionó_ a su lado—. Si lo que quieres es que alguien te castigue, yo lo haré. Por eso me buscaste, ¿no? No encuentras a nadie con las agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Es eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Potter, dando en el clavo—. Hagamos una cosa, intentemos hacer terapia a nuestra manera. Yo obtengo lo que quiero y tú obtienes lo mismo. No quiero tener más muertes sobre mi conciencia y así solo conseguirás que te maten.

Hubo silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que fue roto únicamente por el chico de ojos grises parado frente a Potter, pero solo unos breves instantes antes de desaparecer y dejar al moreno con la palabra en la boca. No sin antes pronunciar sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa "_made in Malfoy_".

—Nos vemos el viernes, Potter.


End file.
